The Giant Page of FAQ
Welcome to the great big page of Frequently Asked Questions. It's big, and continues to expand. HOW TO USE THIS PAGE: Use the "find" feature of your browser (CTRL+F) and search for an important word within the question you have. If you still can't find an answer, edit this page, and list your question in the appropriate section, leaving the answer field blank. Somebody will answer your question soon. Most Commonly Asked Questions How do I use all of these files that I'm finding on KC:MM and other hacking sites? A: Depending of the file, you have to place it in a specific directory of an SD card (i.e: SDcard>private>wii>app>RSBE>pf>Fghter>Pit in order to use a texture or PSA made for Pit), then you can run it with an Ocarina supporting wii backup loader with the respective codes stored and working. But what codes do I use? A: To apply many of the texture hacks available on KC:MM, you need to use the File Patch Code. How do I make my own textures, music, etc? A: Please refer to our How-To's page. Where can I find textures? A: -The http://kittycorpgallery.wordpress.com/ KittyCorp: MeowMix Gallery -From individual creator's threads in the KittyCorp: MeowMix Forums. -From the main homepage of KittyCorp: MeowMix. Updates happen at least once per day. 'Where can I find custom music made by others?' A: There is a huge list of converted custom music made by others in Brawl Custom Music Hub. An Example of Filenames and locations for typical Character Hacks? maybe even file description. looking for Attacks, skins, model, and, what im still not sure of, the menu images. 'Is there a way I can get BrawlBox to work on a Mac?' Wii Console Related Questions and Answers Does my Wii need to be hard''modded to use these things? A: No. Only Softmodded. How do I softmod my Wii? A: Please refer to our How-To's page. Brawl Hacking Related Questions I downloaded Blah-Blah Custom Brawl pack and I put the texture and image file in Fighter-(Name of fighter) files but it will not change. Halp!!1 A: After placing your custom files in the correct location, you must apply the File Patch Code for any changes to take place. How do you delete characters, so they don't show up on character select screen? A: You'll need a code for that. It's called CSS (character selection screen). Where do you put' texture effect hack files such as the Tabuu slash replacement, in order to get them to work in Brawl.?''' A: You must rename the file, "Fit(character name).pac" then it will work. Refer to our File Placing and Naming Guide as to where to put the file. How Do I Change Brawl Portraits? A: When using BrawlBox, open common5.pac, go to sc_selcharacter_en, then char_bust_tex_lz77. Then you'll see MiscData numbers 0-47. Choose the MiscData corresponding to your character ex. MiscData0 contains portraits for Mario. Then go to textures. Inside you'll see MenSelchrFaceB. files with the character portraits. Right-click on the MenSelchrFaceB. file you want replace and click replace. Make sure the images you use are 128px by 160px (width by height) or else your Wii will freeze. Where do I ask a question? A: Read the introduction paragraph to this page.